This invention relates to devices facilitating the fitting of compression bandages and, more particularly, to an essentially tubular arrangement of metal rods mounted to a ring base over which a compression bandage is stretched allowing a user to push an arm into the bandage for complete and efficient deployment of the bandage.
Post-operatively, patients may be prone to edema which requires compression therapy to clear fluids from a limb and to thereafter prevent further fluid accumulation. A variety of compression bandages are available which provide differing degrees of compression, the most aggressive of which are difficult to install especially in the presence of swelling and when the patient attempts the installation alone. This is an important way of controlling swelling. The sleeve or stocking works by compressing the swollen tissues and preventing the fluid from building up. The support it provides allows the muscles to pump fluid away more effectively. The garments are designed so that more pressure is applied around the lower part of the limb to encourage the fluid to drain. Prior art devices include the use of plastic coated wire frames over which the bandage is stretched allowing the user to slide the arm through the bandage. The difficulty with such a device is an inability to overcome the friction of the arm against the bandage. The bandage concertinas over the frame and presents a series of ridges through which the arm must pass. The ridges present a formidable physical barrier to the arm, especially one that is swollen.
The present invention seeks to improve on prior art devices by providing a sturdy frame over which a compression bandage can be fitted and through which a patient's arm can be inserted. The frame of this device being composed of a plurality of “fingers”, is sufficiently flexible to expand over the contours of the patient's arm and yet firm enough, when locked in place, to withstand the compression of even the most aggressive bandage. As compression treatment and maintenance may be protracted, a device is needed which will be durable and will last through the treatment period regardless of the aggressiveness of the bandage or the number of applications needed.